Moon Demon Company
The is an elite military group that is famous within the Vampire Extermination Unit. It is commanded by Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose. Squad leaders include Sergeant Shinoa Hīragi, Sergeant Makoto Narumi, Sergeant Aiko Aihara, and many others. They work in squads of five or more because a smaller team might not survive an encounter with an armed vampire. This company emphasizes teamwork and encourages its members to think of each other as family. Their weapons include mass-produced Enchanted Gear, Cursed Gear (including four bearers of the Black Demon Series), drugging up, and spellcraft. Duty The squads fight to exterminate vampires, capture or kill noble vampires, and rescue humans--in that order. Along the way, it was even noted by Narumi and his squad alongside others present that they are highly supportive of Guren's leadership. Grudgingly, they don't want any other high ranking officials above Guren to be their leader in the Moon Demon Company such as the Hīragi Family. In addition, the name, Moon Demon Company has also served as the type to be a five-men battle formation rather than an elite military group alone. The two vanguards who were good at close combat would have to block the attacks from the enemies. At the same time, the rearguards would use curses to launch middle-range and long-range attacks. This was a battle tactic leaning more towards defense. Missions Route to Harajuku, Shibuya, Tokyo (Shinoa Squad): *Shinoa Hiragi Squad sees a young girl being chased by a Horseman. *Yūichirō disobeys orders and saves the girl, fighting against the Horseman. Vampires ambush him. *The rest of the Shinoa Squad backs him up. The successfully destroy the Horseman and rescue the child. *The vampires notice Yūichirō's demonic energy and retreat. Shinoa Squad retreats as well. They suffer minor injuries. Omotesando Station, Harajuku, Shibuya, Tokyo (Shinoa Squad): *The child they rescued tells the squad the location of the vampires and says there are seven vampires total. * The squad enters the station. When going down the subway, they see livestock everywhere. A vampire soldier appears, and Yu kills him before he can call in backup. A second vampire arrives, and Yu kills him. * Seven more vampires, now totaling nine, ambush the humans, breaking through the window behind Mitsuba Sangu and ambush them. * Mitsuba is captured as a hostage. She orders the squad to leave her behind and escape. *Yu rescues Mitsuba anyway, much to her dismay, and slays the vampire who held her. * The squad exterminates the remaining vampires and suffers only minor injuries. *The livestock learn there is now enough room in Shibuya to accommodate them. Route to Shinjuku, Tokyo (Shinoa Squad): *The squad travels to Shinjuku and sees Shinjuku being attacked. The squad encounters Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, and crash their Hummer into him. * They fight, and Yu cuts off Crowley's right arm, but he reattaches it soon after. * Crowley's two aides arrive and summon him to the front lines. The vampires retreat. * The humans suffer no injuries. Shinjuku, Tokyo (Multiple squads, including Guren Squad and Shinoa Squad): * Shinoa Squad arrives and heads to the front lines. * Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose locates the vampire commander, Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory, and his squad arrives. * Guren kills several vampires in one strike. Guren's squad and numerous other squads face off against Ferid and his forces. * Shinoa Squad receives orders to proceed to the 5th Street intersection immediately. They kill common vampires en route, and Shinoa coaches her squad on drugging up. * Mikaela Hyakuya fights against Guren with Ferid, Second Lieutenant Shigure Yukimi, and Colonel Norito Goshi backing them up. Guren sustains serious injuries. * Shinoa Squad arrives, and they take their supplements. Yu and Mika meet for the first time in four years. Crowley and his aides arrive. Guren orders a retreat, but the vampires capture them. * Yu becomes a one-winged monster and attempts to kill his sergeant, but Mika interferes and suffers a serious injury. Shinoa hugs Yu, sending him into a coma and stopping the transformation. The Shibuya Main Army arrives to reinforce the humans. * The vampires retreat without their hostages. Many non-noble vampires die, and some are captured. Most escape. * Yu is in a coma for one week. The rest of his squad sustains minor injuries. Mitsuba Sangū receives a promotion to Second Lieutenant. Outskirts of Shinjuku, Tokyo (Shinoa Squad): * Shinoa Squad encounters three Horsemen, and Yoichi eliminates them. * Shinoa and Mitsuba coach the boys on Cursed Gear manifestation and possession, and everyone learns to do it successfully if they did not already know how. * Kimizuki attacks Yu, and they spar. * The squad suffers mental exhaustion and torment. Tomei Expressway, between Tokyo and Nagoya (Shinoa Squad): * Kimizuki drives. Yu exterminates three Horsemen en route. * Shinoa and Mitsuba do a couple of pranks, causing their squad to arrive late. * The sergeant briefs the squad on their mission. * No injuries. Ebina Rest Stop, Ebina, Kanagawa (the entire Moon Demon Company): * The Moon Demon Company assembles. Major General Shinya Hīragi joins them. Guren gives a speech, and the squads receive their orders. * Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose, Colonel Mito Jūjō, and Major General Shinya Hīragi spar against Shinoa Squad and rapidly decimate them. Shinoa Squad suffers from wounded pride. * The Moon Demon Company disembarks to Nagoya. Nagoya, Aichi Prefecture (the entire Moon Demon Company): * The assignment is to exterminate 8/10 progenitors present. Squads team up in groups of three squads per noble. Narumi Squad and Shinoa Squad are the only group with two squads, and Guren Ichinose Squad fights as a single squad. * Guren Squad invades and exterminates Nineteenth Progenitor Mel Stefano. They suffer numerous injuries but remain capable of fighting. * Narumi Squad, Shinoa Squad, and Major General Shinya Hīragi enter Fifteenth Progenitor Lucal Wesker's Ward. They exterminate him and suffer no injuries. * In Nagoya City Hall, 30 soldiers battle against Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld. Crowley was not their target. The vampires kill 10 humans and keep the remaining 20 as hostages. They send a dying soldier named Kusunoki to Lieutenant Colonel Guren to let him know. * The surviving Moon Demon Company members regroup. Team Aihara survives with seven injured soldiers and eight dead. Guren Squad, Shinoa Squad, and Narumi Squad leave to hunt Crowley, Horn, and Chess with a 10-minute battle. Over half of the Moon Demon Company is presumed dead, and one-fifth is held hostage. Only 4/10 nobles are confirmed dead while 3/10 are confirmed alive and another 3/10 undetermined. * Sergeant Aiko Aihara waits 30 minutes for additional survivors and orders them to continue onto Nagoya Airport. * Vampire City Guards Lacus Welt, René Simm, and Mikaela Hyakuya arrive and confront Aiko Aihara along with numerous other lower-ranked vampires. Aiko Aihara orders her team to swallow poison, and they die. Aiko Aihara tells Mikaela the location of Yūichirō Hyakuya. With Mikaela's help, they trick the other vampires into going to the Automobile Museum instead of Nagoya City Hall. Aiko Aihara makes Mikaela kill her. There are no human survivors. Mikaela and 5 lower-ranked vampires head to the City Hall. * In Nagoya City Hall, Yoichi attempts to snipe Crowley Eusford, but Crowley grabs his manifested black demon attack without injury. * Guren Squad attacks Crowley Eusford in order to distract him while Shinoa Squad and Narumi Squad have 5 minutes to free as many hostages as possible. Goshi creates an illusion of 200 soldiers. * Shinoa Squad changes plans to rescue Guren. * Guren and Shinya battle Crowley. Shinoa Squad appears from beneath the floor to assist. Guren Squad also arrives to assist. Shinya is rescued, but the squads abandon Guren in order to escape. Guren is captured by Crowley. * Yu disobeys orders to abandon Guren and overdoses on curse stimulants. His internal organs rupture, but he suddenly recovers. He attacks Crowley and attempts to save Guren. He becomes possessed by his demon, but Shihō Kimizuki rescues him and knocks him out. * Vampire reinforcements are arriving, and the hostages are freed. The Moon Demon Company retreats but encounters Mikaela Hyakuya. * After a skirmish, Shinoa Squad defends Mikaela Hyakuya from the Moon Demon Company and allows him to escape with the unconscious Yūichirō Hyakuya. * Kyoto vampires attack the Moon Demon Company while they try to retreat. * The Moon Demon Company manage to escape and rendezvous at Nagoya Airport. * The Moon Demon Company decides to abandon its mission and rescue Guren instead after realizing that the initial mission was set up to become a suicide mission. * Kureto Hīragi and Aoi Sangū arrive at Nagoya Airport. Kureto orders Aoi to sacrifice the surviving Moon Demon Company soldiers for their experiment. Many soldiers, including Rika Inoue and Shūsaku Iwasaki, are killed. Mitsuba and Kimizuki protect Narumi while Yoichi attacks Kureto. Shinoa orders them to retreat. Yu appears last second and protects her from an attack. Members Guren Squad Guren.jpg|Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose|link=https://owarinoseraph.fandom.com/wiki/Guren_Ichinose Sayuri profile.png|Second Lieutenant Sayuri Hanayori|link=https://owarinoseraph.fandom.com/wiki/Sayuri_Hanayori Shigure profile.jpg|Second Lieutenant Shigure Yukimi|link=https://owarinoseraph.fandom.com/wiki/Shigure_Yukimi Mito Jūjō (Manga).png|Colonel Mito Jūjō|link=https://owarinoseraph.fandom.com/wiki/Mito_Jūjō Goshi manga.png|Colonel Norito Goshi|link=https://owarinoseraph.fandom.com/wiki/Norito_Goshi Shinoa Squad (Defected) Shinoa Hīragi (Manga).png|Sergeant Shinoa Hīragi|link=https://owarinoseraph.fandom.com/wiki/Shinoa_Hīragi Sanguu Smiling.png|Second Lieutenant Mitsuba Sangū|link=https://owarinoseraph.fandom.com/wiki/Mitsuba_Sangū Yūichirō Hyakuya (Manga).png|Special Private Yūichirō Hyakuya|link=https://owarinoseraph.fandom.com/wiki/Yūichirō_Hyakuya Yoichi 2.png|Special Private Yoichi Saotome|link=https://owarinoseraph.fandom.com/wiki/Yoichi_Saotome Kimizuki.png|Special Private Shihō Kimizuki|link=https://owarinoseraph.fandom.com/wiki/Shihō_Kimizuki Narumi Squad (Disbanded) Makoto Narumi Portrait.JPG|Sergeant Makoto Narumi (Defected)|link=https://owarinoseraph.fandom.com/wiki/Makoto_Narumi Shuusaku manga.png|Shūsaku Iwasaki (Deceased)|link=https://owarinoseraph.fandom.com/wiki/Shūsaku_Iwasaki Rika Inoue.JPG|Rika Inoue (Deceased)|link=https://owarinoseraph.fandom.com/wiki/Rika_Inoue Yayoi Endo.JPG|Yayoi Endō (Deceased)|link=https://owarinoseraph.fandom.com/wiki/Yayoi_Endō Taro Kagiyama.JPG|Tarō Kagiyama (Deceased)|link=https://owarinoseraph.fandom.com/wiki/Tarō_Kagiyama Others Aiko Aihara Portrait.JPG|Sergeant Aiko Aihara (Deceased)|link=https://owarinoseraph.fandom.com/wiki/Aiko_Aihara Kusunoki.png|Eita Kusunoki (Deceased)|link=https://owarinoseraph.fandom.com/wiki/Eita_Kusunoki Gallery Media Manga Trivia * Although Guren is only a lieutenant colonel and is therefore ranked lower than a colonel, he commands colonels like Mito and Goshi. * Guren and his squad members have been on the same squad since they were 16, which was before the apocalypse occurred. Category:Military Category:Vampire Extermination Unit Category:Groups